Angel of Mercy
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: Inspired by One Republic Mercy. A story of love, hurt, comfort and friendship. A story that has a happy ending. TIVA, Gibbs friendship.


"I'm scared"

"Me too"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Here…"

"Wha-?"

"Take it, I'll always be with you"

"But it's your ring"

"GO!"

Bullets rang loud and clear, lighting the pitch dark room.

Silence fell.

Darkness fell.

The dust settled.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva" Tony coughed.

She ran forward until she saw his shape.

"Tony!"

"I love you"

Ziva felt his body warm blood was dripping out.

"No! No! I love you, I love you" Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva, Tony?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs!" Ziva wailed.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said grabbing her shoulders.

"Tony" Ziva sobbed.

"He's gone… Ziva we've got to go"

"No! I am not leaving my husband."

"Ziva, they will get us, lets go"

And with that they walked out.

Bloodied.

Broken.

And drained.

Ziva stood a week later at the end of the microphone as many sat and listened.

"Tony, was a brilliant man" Ziva blinked tears away. "Tony was so many people, in his life. He is me. I was nothing until he walked into my life. He walked in and told me that he was here, and he wasn't moving. So I was stuck with him. I hated it. He was everywhere, my night in shinning… whatever. I loved him." Ziva let the tears fall. "But it's okay, I know Tony, we are never going to forget him. But we will be okay. Me and his baby are going to be okay, and they are going to know that Tony was-is a great person. And will be forever" Ziva stood down and walked out of the room and left.

Ziva sat.

Gibbs walked in "You decent?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ziva sniffed.

"How are you?" Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed.

"How am I? How many people asked me that today, yesterday, the past 3 weeks? Just because I don't want to talk, or go anywhere doesn't mean I'm not okay!" Ziva started to tear up again.

"You-"

"Don't say will be fine Gibbs"

"No Ziva, don't be fine. You won't be fine, don't aim for fine, or great… Don't… Just pick yourself up, one day at a time. That's all you have to do." Gibbs grabbed her hand.

"But Gibbs… I'm protecting this tiny baby. This peanut. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't get to see his body. I can't do this"

"You can! You can do this, and that baby in there has you as a mother and Tony as a father. That baby is extra tough"

"But-"

"No. It's time to stand up, and grow up. We are all here to help you, I'm and here to help you."

Ziva was now crying. Gibbs stood and held his hand out for her to take it. Ziva tentatively scooted to the side and stood, she held Gibb's hand and stood.

"I can't"

"Shhh… You can"

Ziva stood and walked and hugged him. "Thank you" She whispered.

"That's okay Ziva"

"So I'm doing this?" She asked.

"Your doing this…" Gibbs replied.

Ziva stood in front of Gibbs' desk on the far to bright Monday. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going for an ultrasound today… I- I don't think I can go…" Ziva looked down "alone" She whispered.

"You want me to come?" He asked.

"Please?" She asked quietly.

"When?"

"In about an hour"

"I'll take you" He smiled.

Ziva sat down in front of her computer and opened her mail. She looked in the folder marked. 'Family'. She scrolled down, one from her sister and brothers then she saw his. All his e-mails, the happy times, the dirty conversations, the planning, the future, the forever. Ziva silently cried as she read their conversations, carefree and happy.

The hour passed and Ziva and Gibbs left.

Ziva sat nervously bouncing her legs. "Relax" Gibbs whispered.

"I can't… What if-"

"Shhh… It's all okay"

"But-"

"No, buts. It'll all be fine"

"Ziva DiNozzo?" The woman called.

Ziva started to tear up.

"Yes" Gibbs stated.

"Are you her husband?" The woman asked as they approached her.

"No I'm her father, her husband died" Gibbs stated and rested his hand on Ziva's back, feeling her sniff.

"Oh- Okay go straight through" The woman smiled apologetically.

"Do I have a huge sign that says kick me while I'm down?" Ziva asked as they walked through the hall.

"No, they don't know" Gibbs assured.

Ziva nodded and they made their way into the small room.

"Hi you must be Ziva?" The woman smiled.

"Yes" Ziva said smiling back.

"Just lie down and well get started. So any nausea, vomiting, discomfort?" She asked.

"No, just felt a little queasy" Ziva stated.

"Okay, well lets get started" She smiled as Ziva rolled her top up a bit.

The woman squeezed the gel on Ziva's stomach and started to move the wand around her lower stomach.

"There" The woman pointed to the screen moving it so Ziva could see.

"Oh my…" Ziva breathed.

Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"You think it looks like Tony yet?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs smiled, "Give it a few months and your peanut will look like him"

The technician smiled. "Would you like photos?"

"Yes" Ziva said as tears rolled from her eyes.

Gibbs took Ziva back to work but she left shortly after showing the picture to the many people fussing over her, and asking her questions.

She drove to the cemetery. And sat.

He looked on. And listened as she spoke.

"Hey Tony" Ziva kissed her two fingers and placed her fingers on the headstone. "Guess what? I'm one month pregnant with our baby. I've named it peanut. Here's a picture just for you" Ziva go out the picture and taped it onto the stone. "Well I'm so tired… And I've still gotta go to the store…. But I'll be back to see you soon" Ziva stood. "I love you" Ziva smiled and left.

He watched her drive off.

He walked to the stone.

He took the picture, he smiled to himself.

Two Months passed and Ziva was now sporting a small bump. Gibbs had arranged to take turns with McGee to pick Ziva up and drop her off much to her displeasure.

"How are you this morning?" Gibbs asked as Ziva rushed around grabbing her things.

"Good" Ziva said haphazardly putting her socks on.

"You need to slow down" Gibbs said as she stood.

"I can't…" Ziva went to move passed Gibbs but he blocked her way. "If I slow down I think of… Him"

"But that's okay"

"No it's not. I love him so much Gibbs. I just want him here, I want him here when I can't move from the bathroom because I feel sick, I want him to lie in bed with me, I want him to show off my stomach to everyone. I want him to tell the world" Ziva's eyes started to fill.

"Take it easy on yourself"

"I will" Ziva walked out into the car and waited for Gibbs.

They arrived at work and started going through cases it was well after lunch when they all decided to go down to Ducky and see what he had on the latest case.

McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky stood over the still lifeless man.

Ducky talked about blood and toxin's.

Ziva's head started to spin.

Her world went blurry.

"Ziva you okay my dear?" Ducky asked.

Ziva stood drunkenly "Oh yeah"

Her world spun again and it went black.

She fell to the ground hard. Gibbs and McGee bent down straight away "Ziva?"

"Ziva?" They called.

She groaned and started to sit up.

"No my dear, do not get up" Ducky said moving down to her level.

"I'm… Fine" Ziva said slowly.

"Jethro can you pick Ziva up and place her on that table?" He pointed to a spare table.

"No I'm fine" Ziva protested.

Gibbs picked her up, against her will and placed her on the cold table.

Ducky looked over body. "Well my dear, when was the last time you ate?"

"What?"

"I do not work on the living but my dear, I am pretty sure that if you eat, not only now but three times a day, you will not faint like this again." Ducky said moving to the wash space. "I would also take a trip to the doctors and get the little one checked out"

Ziva groaned. "I am fine"

"Ziva you have to go" Ducky assured moving back to her.

"Ducky-"

"Ziva just to, to humor us… Please?" Gibbs asked as Abby bounded in the room.

"Ziva! Ziva! Oh My God! Ziva! Ziva!" Abby hugged her.

"Abby. Breath. Important"

"Oh okay" Abby looked concerned.

"Come on Ziva lets go"

"Where are you going?' Abby asked as Ziva sat up slowly.

"We are going to the doctors and Ziva is eating" Gibbs stated.

"Oh. Well…" Abby hugged Ziva. "It'll be okay" she assured.

"Thanks Abby" She smiled.

Ziva sat in the car as Gibbs drove. "You did not tell me you have not been eating"

"Sorry _dad _I missed a few meals with work. And I have been sick almost every morning" Ziva defended.

"I am going to help you Ziva. I am here for you day, night, whenever." Gibbs started looking straight ahead.

"Your going to make me see a psychologist while we are here" Ziva stated.

"Maybe"

"Gibbs I know you all to well, we think the same"

"Okay so I will make you see one before we leave. But you worry me Ziva." Gibbs admitted.

"I'm sorry" Ziva apologized.

"We'll get through this" Gibbs stated.

"Yeah" Ziva sighed.

"We will" Gibbs assured.

Ziva sat in her dimly lit room. "So you think Peanut's okay?" Ziva asked into the silence.

"I think so" Gibbs stated.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" The doctor asked walking in.

"Yes" Ziva said.

"Your baby is fine. However, you need to eat, you are dangerously underweight. You must be her father?" The doctor asked at Gibbs.

"Yeah"

"Make sure she eats. A fall now is not so bad, there is still lots of liquid surrounding the baby however a fall further on, could cause an early birth or even death. The psychologist will be down soon… I hope" He turned to Ziva. "to not see you in here, unless you are giving birth."

Ziva nodded cradling the bump.

"I'm going to go and have a coffee with McGee and Abby, I'll tell them the good news, and I'll be back to take you home in the morning" Gibbs said he squeezed her hand and left.

Ziva sat in the silence for a few moments before the door opened.

A stunning woman walked in, she was soft and smelled sweet.

"Hi Ziva?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah" Ziva said taking in the beauty of the woman, who was warming.

"Hi, my names Dr. Aiden, but you can just call me Izzie" She smiled softly.

"Hi, Ziva" Ziva extended her hand.

Izzie took it and shook it firmly. "So, your father said that you haven't been eating, and your pregnant…. Also you suffered a loss"

"Yes"

"Okay lets start from the beginning because that's always the best place to start" She opened her note book.

"Your gunna need a whole lot of paper" Ziva joked.

"Yeah, maybe…" Izzie giggled.

"That's what I loved about him" Ziva sighed after giggling.

"Who?" Izzie asked kindly.

"Tony, my husband… my… late… husband." Ziva took a breath. "I met him a few years back. I arrived from Israel, and I saw this guy, he was one of those 'to cool for school' kids. You saw him and knew he was trouble. I fell in love with him. But" Ziva laughed coldly. "We were both too stubborn to admit it. It took too much for us to finally admit our love."

"Why?"

"We were stubborn, and I thought I was too broken. I didn't want to break again."

"I see" Izzie said writing down. "So you obviously got married"

"Yeah. It was tiny wedding. I hated the whole white dress puffy sleeves thing. So we went to Vegas." Ziva smiled at the memory. "It was great just a few people, our friends… Cozy. We then started making plans to have kids. You know white picket fence sought of thing. When he died… That was the last mission we were taking on for a while, we were planning to have a few months off and vacation, fall pregnant, you know…." Ziva's eyes threatened to spill. "But he died. I found out I was week pregnant the day of his funeral. I just knew, I took a pregnancy test and it was right."

"How was that?"

"I didn't leave my room for three weeks. I was so scared, that this baby was going to brake." Ziva wiped tears away and sniffed. "I just have to keep going, if I stop, I get tired, and when I sleep I see him, I smell him, all I want to do is have him." Ziva broke down.

Gibbs stood outside of the hospital.

"She in there?" He asked.

"Yeah. Collapsed" Gibbs said not turning.

"I never wanted to do this"

"Well, she is messed up, could've killed the baby and herself"

"I have to-"

"No. You have a job to do, it was better this way, then just leaving her in the middle of night. At least she has closure" Gibbs said firmly.

He stepped forward into the light.

"Tony. Don't. Don't do this to her. Don't do this to yourself"

"She is the woman I love"

"Well leave, they're on their way" Gibbs walked away and left him standing broken.

"That's it" Ziva sat her knees up near her chin.

"Well Ziva… I think you should rest, take a few days off work and sleep, rest, eat. Enjoy the pregnancy." She smiled.

"I will" Ziva smiled.

"See. I think you need to laugh. Watch something funny"

"Thanks…" Ziva said.

"No problem. Look here's my personal number, if you need anything call me." She wrote down her number and handed it to Ziva.

"Thanks" Ziva took the paper.

Izzie left and Ziva curled up in a ball and lie awake.

Tony stood outside of her room.

He opened the door silently.

Ziva moved.

Tony shut the door and walked to her bed and got in behind her.

"Ziva" Tony whispered.

"Oh my" Ziva breathed.

"Ziva. I love you."

"I am crazy, I can feel you. Your cold"

"Ziva you are awake I am real"

Ziva turned and her heart leapt out of her chest. Her eyes welled. "Tony" She shrieked.

"Ziva Shhh…"

"You hurt me where have you been? I-"

"Ziva I love you. You mustn't tell anybody I am here… I was never here okay?"

Ziva's wide red eyes silently said yes.

"Ziva I have been under cover, I am so sorry… I will visit you occasionally. I am so sorry, I figured I can fix how I hurt you but I can't fix death" Tony kissed her forehead.

"Tony I love you…" Ziva sniffed. "So you're really alive? Your okay?"

"I have a cool scar now" Tony grinned. "Be okay. I will be home soon. Promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"You have to, Ziva, not matter what you hear you do _not _look for me. If you try to. I cannot visit you anymore" Tony said seriously.

"Okay" Ziva nodded her eyes spilling.

"Sleep baby girl… You need to rest."

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes inhaling his scent.

"I love you" Tony whispered.

"I love you too" Ziva sighed.

Tony felt the small bump on Ziva's stomach and made a silent promise that he would be home for his baby.

Ziva was fast asleep in seconds.

At 2:00am Tony got up and left, his heart broke. He left his now peaceful wife and child.

Gibbs drove Ziva to his house. She now had to stay at his house, because he had to watch her eat.

Ziva was now glowing, she was smiling and laughing as they left the hospital.

"That psychologist is a miracle worker" Gibbs stated as they walked inside.

"Yeah. I guess she is" Ziva smiled as Gibbs took her clothes to a room that was now hers.

They walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Ummm anything?"

"As long as you eat, Ziva anything" Gibbs sighed.

"I would really like a pizza and ice-cream, and a burrito and a Greek salad."

"All of that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" Ziva started and made her way to the lounge room McGee had organized a TV for Ziva.

Gibbs was sure that Tony visited her. But he couldn't ask her unless she was genuinely better. He couldn't risk her falling back into being unhappy.

Gibbs went out and got all of the food Ziva asked for.

She sat for the next forty minutes eating watching Magnum P.I.

"I'm surprised" Gibbs said as the episode finished.

"At what?" Ziva asked spooning the last of the ice cream into her mouth.

"How someone your size can eat all that"

"I'm eating for two" Ziva smiled.

"Or three theres defiantly a food baby in there as well"

Ziva laughed. "Probably… Well I'm going to have a shower and go out"

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"I have friends you know." Ziva smiled.

"I know" Gibbs stated.

"I will have my cell and I will be home before ten" Ziva said walking away.

"Eat!"

"I will" Ziva smiled to herself.

She showed and got dressed.

Ziva drove to the small little arcade closest to Gibbs house.

"Here goes nothing" Ziva walking into the maternity store.

"Hi!" An over cheerful woman stated as soon as Ziva walked in the door.

"Hi" Ziva said taken aback.

"What can I help you with today?" She smiled brightly.

"I need clothes for my ever growing stomach" Ziva said looking at how even her biggest top only just covered her stomach.

"Great! SO what do you like colours, floral, patterns…?"

"I like functional"

"Oh. Well… We'll see what we have"

Ziva stood in the small room and turned side to side, thankful that another woman came in so she wasn't pestered.

Ziva took off her top and turned around to see Tony in her cubicle.

"Tony!" She whispered.

"Ziva" Tony kissed her.

"How did you get in here?" She whispered.

"That gap is not incredibly small" Tony looked down at the gap between the floor and the door.

"Look!" Tony said excitedly.

He put his hand over Ziva's bump. He got on his knees and kissed her stomach. "I love you" Tony looked up at Ziva "I love you both"

Ziva smiled.

"Nice rack!" Tony commented.

"I'm pregnant" Ziva whispered, and giggled.

"How are you going in there?" The Woman asked.

"Ah yeah they're all great thanks!" Ziva said and waited, as she left.

"I love you" Ziva kissed Tony again.

Tony got out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Ziva and kissed her deeply.

"I'm going out of the country. I'll be back in a week. But I will find you again" Tony smiled and kissed Ziva again.

"I can't wait" Ziva beamed.

"By the way" Tony whispered.

"You look great. Look after yourself and our peanut" Tony kissed her stomach.

"Bye" She whispered.

"Bye" He smiled and slipped away.

She got back to Gibbs house with more than she needed but she didn't really care.

"Your back… With shopping" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he finished his glass of coffee.

"Yes. I went shopping and I bought some clothes for me" Ziva smiled walking to her room and putting the bags on her bed.

"You eaten?" Gibbs asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I am just about to do that"

"Good"

"I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread… You want some?" Ziva asked.

"Ummm…"

"Tony taught me how to make it really well…" Ziva smiled.

"Oh okay…" Gibbs relented.

Ziva ate and went to sleep happy and rested until about noon.

The next few months followed the same routine. Ziva would take care of herself and their peanut, and Tony would turn up every few days and they would chat and laugh, but he always had to leave.

Ziva woke up, she had been getting less, and less sleep, just because she was so uncomfortable, she couldn't sleep on her back or stomach, and the baby would kick, and kick.

Ziva decided to take the day and go to a spa. It would be something she would usually deny herself, but if she took extra special care Tony stayed for a few hours, or came a few days in a row.

Ziva remembered the day a few weeks ago when the baby started to kick. Tony's face lit up so bright.

Ziva left the spa at 5:00pm feeling refreshed and great.

Tony didn't turn up in her car, at home all night. So she waited for the next day and there was still no Tony.

A month turned by and he was nowhere. She even left a piece of paper at his 'grave' and he didn't take it, or move it. She had a nagging feeling but remembered what Tony had said the first night he saw her. _"Be okay. I will be home soon. Promise me one thing"_

"_Anything"_

"_You have to, Ziva, not matter what you hear you __do not__ look for me. If you try to. I cannot visit you anymore" Tony said seriously._

So she didn't look. She waited.

She was now seven months. And big. Gibbs told everyone at works wants to a tiny woman like you fat.

Ziva was now sleeping so little. Tony her drug had not seen her. She was getting close to giving birth and she needed him there.

"Gibbs" Ziva said sitting down with a huge bowl of cereal.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going away"

"What?" He asked.

"I'll be back in a few weeks. I just need to get out of here for a while before the baby comes" Ziva said shoving a mouthful into her mouth.

"Where-"

"I'll be with my brother in France" Ziva lied.

"Okay… If you do not come back in three weeks you will hunted down" Gibbs joked.

"Yeah I know…"

"So when are you leaving?" Gibbs asked.

"Today" Ziva said loading another spoonful.

"Okay"

Ziva got on the next flight to Russia.

She had no idea where to start.

But she was sure he was here.

She realized when she got to Russia she had nothing to go on, absolutely nothing, Tony DiNozzo was dead. She nothing and one cannot do anything with nothing. So she left saddened.

Tony wouldn't come to her because she went looking.

One month later Ziva was out walking in the forest. She was just doing a small loop. Not even one mile, and it was flat. She was told it brought on labor, so she walked slowly waddling.

She turned the corner away from her car she was wearing a yellow dress with boots and a jacket and she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello you" Tony said kissing her forehead.

"Where have you been!?" Ziva asked.

"I've been deep undercover… But I have great news" Tony smiled.

"What?" Ziva asked kissing Tony.

"I'm done! It's over! I didn't come and see you so I could be here with you" Tony smiled his 1000 watt smile.

"Oh My!" Ziva breathed.

"I know!" Tony hugged Ziva.

"No Tony… My water just broke."

"What?" Tony asked.

"I've having our baby!" Ziva smiled.

"Ziva! Were-"

"Good feeling gone" Ziva said as she experienced her first real contraction.

"Come on lets go to the car and we'll get to the hospital."

"No! What do we say 'Hi yes this is my husband, yes the one I told you was dead'"

"Well lets go we can deal with all that later" Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and they started to walk.

"Ah" Ziva breathed heavily and yelled.

"Come on"

"I can't walk" Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"Come on... Look okay theres a logging cabin over there" Tony pointed to the small building a few meters away.

Tony picked Ziva up bridal style. And carried her to the cabin.

"Tony it's hurts" Ziva yelled.

"I know" Tony smiled and lit a fire.

"Come on. Lie here." Tony helped her and sat her up.

"Tony it's coming" Ziva screamed as she was gripped by another contraction.

"Okay I'm calling Ducky" Tony got out his cell.

"No signal" Tony moved around the room. "Okay-"

"Don't leave me again please" Ziva begged her knuckles going white as they gripped the wood frame she was lying on.

"Okay I'm not going anywhere" Tony grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Tony" Ziva groaned.

"It's okay…"

"It's coming" Ziva groaned.

"How do you know?" Tony asked,

"Look"

"No!" Tony refused.

"You did this to me!" Ziva yelled.

"Fine…" Tony moved position.

Ziva yelled again.

"Ziva I think I see a head" Tony smiled looking at Ziva.

"Great" Ziva breathed heavily.

"Ummm okay well in the movies they always say push"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. "I'm pushing!"

"Good!' Tony smiled. "Ziva it's coming keep pushing"

Tony took of his jacket and shirt.

"Ziva the head's out!" Tony yelled. "Push" Ziva screamed.

Just then a small cry filled the room, and a small white body cried. Tony grabbed one of Ziva's knives and cut the umbilical cord and tied it off.

"It's a boy" Tony cried.

Ziva smiled obviously tired, sweat soaked and drained. "Lets see him"

Tony brought the screaming baby to Ziva handed him to her. "My little boy" Ziva cried.

Tony sat on his knees next to the two and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Look at what we cooked" He cooed over the still crying, squirming bundle.

Ziva laughed. "He looks like you" Ziva smiled.

"Well that's good!" Tony joked.

"I'm going to go and get a signal okay" Tony kissed Ziva.

"Sure" Ziva smiled looking at her son in complete awe.

Ziva sat up slightly more using the wall for support and cleaned most of the gunk off her sons body.

Tony walked in.

"It's freezing out there"

"Well your son is occupying your shirt" Ziva smiled.

"Ducky said he'd be here in forty minutes. But he said you should try to get him to eat"

"Okay" Ziva said wrapping him up again.

"He is truly a DiNozzo" Tony smiled as Ziva wrapped him.

"What makes-" Ziva laughed. "Oh! Well I guess so"

Ziva exposed her breast and held their baby to it. "Look at mommy's boobies" Tony smiled as his son latched on.

Ziva squirmed.

"What does it feel like?" Tony asked as he watched down the two.

"Weird" Ziva giggled.

"They look good"

"Wha- Oh well they are really sore" Ziva looked at Tony.

"That's no good well have to fix that won't we" Tony kiss her cheek.

"I love you" Ziva smiled.

"I love you too" Tony beamed.

_**Two and a Half Years Later…**_

Ziva sat in the now pink nursery feeding a tiny baby.

Tony walked into the blue room with trains and cars everywhere. "Come on Little guy time to wake up" Tony got out his clothes and watched as the little body shuffled.

"Daddy… Tired" He whined rubbing his eyes and shifting down the bed.

"I know, but it's time for breakfast… And if mommy knows your tired she'll know we stayed up late doing boy only things" Tony smiled.

Ziva walked in bouncing a small pink body. "What things were they?" Ziva asked dressed in a pink tank top, long light pink PJ bottoms and a silk robe.

"Boys only movie" The small boy beamed getting changed.

"Tony!" Ziva said her mouth open.

"He's too easy" Tony said slipping a t-shirt over the boy's curly back hair.

"What was in the movie?" Ziva asked still bouncing lightly.

"I don't remember" He smiled his big brown eyes shinning.

"Caleb William DiNozzo" Ziva warned.

"Zi relax it Cars the movie, animation." Tony smiled.

"Oh" Ziva laughed. "Okay go and sit down for breakfast"

Caleb rushed out.

"And how's my little angel?" Tony asked.

"She's burped and ready to go down since she spent the night awake" Ziva smiled.

"Here" Tony took the tiny pink bundle in his huge hands.

"Thanks" Ziva said and kissed Tony.

Tony walked into the pink room with butterflies and fairies, he placed the bundle down as if she was made of gold.

"Isobelle Naomi DiNozzo… Has anyone told you, you are so beautiful?"

Ziva smiled as she heard it over the monitor.

"Mommy!" Caleb called.

"Coming sweetie"

Ziva walked downstairs and saw Caleb sitting in his seat.

"What cereal do you want?" Ziva asked.

"Cheerio's" Caleb called.

"Sure thing sweetie"

"Sweeties' for girls" Caleb stated.

"Than what should I call you?" Ziva asked.

"I'm a man" Caleb proclaimed.

"Okay little man" Ziva smiled, and handed the bowl to Caleb.

"But you'll always be my sweetie" Ziva kissed the top of his curly head of hair and walked to Tony in Isobelle's room.

"Hey" Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's torso as he stared at the tiny body.

"She is so beautiful" Tony smiled.

"She is" Ziva smiled.

"I'm going to take Caleb to the movies. Theres some movie on, Monsters and Aliens or something." Tony turned.

"Well next time don't let me think you let our son watch porn" Ziva kissed Tony.

"Well Cars is a boys movie." Tony defended.

"Okay well have a good day I'm going to sleep"

"Okay love you" Tony whispered.

"Love you too!" Ziva said and kissed Tony softly and left the room, heading upstairs.

Caleb and Tony came home around three after Isobelle's and Ziva's big afternoon sleep.

"Mommy!" Caleb ran in the house with his arms out zooming around.

"Caleb!" Tony hushed. "Isobelle could still be sleeping!"

"Sorry" Caleb looked up at Tony with those big brown eyes.

"That's okay buddy"

In that Time Ziva had walked down, she was now dressed and had the tiny baby in her arms.

"Hey" Ziva said quietly.

"I saw movie and BOOM!" Caleb said fast and proceeded to act it out.

"Wow that sounds wonderful" Ziva said and walked to Tony.

"How much sugar did you give him?" Ziva asked.

"Come on you know I just turn to goo when he looks at me with those eyes. Your eyes. My wife, my kids, they just turn me to goo, with those damn eyes!" Tony kissed Ziva's nose.

"Well… I am going to feed her"

Ziva was sitting in the chair in Isobelle's room as Caleb came in a cookie in one hand and Tony stood at the door.

"Caleb, remember quiet for mummy, and Isobelle" Tony smiled at the boy as he nodded his head vigorously.

"You have a cookie?" Ziva asked.

She looked at Tony. "The eyes" Tony stated.

She shook her head. "I share with little sister" Caleb offered the biscuit, to the tiny baby feeding off Ziva's breast.

"That really sweet Caleb. But Isobelle can't eat biscuit's. She's too young it's for big boys" Ziva smiled at her sons generosity.

"But she has milk!" He stated.

"Yeah, but no cookies, cause she has no teeth. You have teeth, she doesn't."

"Cause I'm a… Man"

"Yes" Ziva smiled. "Mommy could have a bite"

"No my cookie"

"Alright then" Ziva smiled, and Caleb ran out.

"Mommy can have a bite of my cookie"

Ziva laughed as the small body grizzled.

"I'll be out soon" Ziva stated.

"Okay… I love you" Tony kissed Ziva's head.

Ziva smiled, it was okay, whatever happened, whatever they had to face she knew it would be okay. She had her Angel, she had her daughter, her song and her love, her one true love.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a momentary fix_

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?

_Before just the daylight  
Come and I stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Fly me to nowhere  
it's better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed_

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

_I'm so lost in you  
A tragedy seemed to be over now  
A tragedy it seemed to be_

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you


End file.
